


Telling

by evilwriter37



Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Dating, Intersex AU, Intersex Hiccup, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup begins dating the Dragon Riders and wants to tell them about his differences.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



> If you've been keeping up with the series, you'll notice that there are some inconsistencies if you look at it as one big story. That's because the timeline/story isn't continuous throughout. I just want them in a series so all the stories are easier to find.

Hiccup sat with the Dragon Riders all in a circle, Astrid beside him, their hands intertwined. She didn't seem to mind the sweat on his palms. The Dragon Riders had called him here, and he didn't know for what reason. Was he not being a good leader? Had he done something wrong in their friendship?

"Hiccup, relax," Fishlegs told him. "You look super nervous."

"That's because I am.'

"This isn't a bad thing," Ruffnut said. "It's a... request, of sorts."

"Request?" Hiccup tilted his head, squeezed Astrid's hand a little. What did they want him to do?

"You know we're all dating," Snotlout said, gesturing around the room. "And, well, we wanted to include you." He shrugged. "We like you. A lot. So we'd all like to date you."

"You'd  _ all  _ like to date me?" Hiccup knew all of his friends had been dating each other, save for the twins, and he'd been dating Astrid while she'd also been dating everyone else, but him joining in on it was something he hadn't thought of. He was okay with Astrid having multiple partners, but was he okay with himself having multiple partners? And besides, there was that... thing. His friends had sex with each other sometimes, as he had learned from victorious proclamations from either the twins or Snotlout. Sex meant things going on between the legs, and he wasn't sure he was quite ready for anyone but Astrid to know his secret. She'd been helpful thus far, and had kept it from everyone else for him, but now, this was his choice. Astrid couldn't help him in this.

"Yeah," Tuffnut responded. "You're a great guy, Hiccup. We just want to let you know that."

"And we think the best way to do that is by dating you," Fishlegs put in. "We've discussed it and we all really like you a lot."

Hiccup pulled his hand out of Astrid's, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. Dating. Dating all his friends. Just deciding to date Astrid had been hard enough.

"Can I think about it?" Hiccup asked.

His friends nodded and Fishlegs said: "Of course."

Then, without another word, Hiccup left the clubhouse.

  
  


"So, what are you thinking?" Astrid asked of Hiccup later that evening as they cuddled near the fire in his hut, Toothless wrapped protectively around them. "About dating everyone."

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know yet. It... feels weird. They'd have to know if I did start dating them."

"Dating doesn't always have to mean sex," Astrid said.

Hiccup pursed his lips together. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right." He picked at the furs they lay on. "But what if I want it to?"

"Then that's up to you."

"I like them all a lot, Astrid."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Not like, more or less than you. Everything's equal, I think."

"Then date them, silly!"

Hiccup smiled as Astrid kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, you know what? I think I will."

  
  


It was Hiccup's turn to address all the Dragon Riders in the clubhouse. They'd just finished eating breakfast, and he wanted to tell them the news.

"I'll do it," Hiccup said, pushing his plate away. "I'll date all of you."

"You will?" Ruffnut asked, looking excited.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "I will."

What followed was a group hug that knocked the table over.

  
  


Dating the Dragon Riders was nice. Each one was attentive to Hiccup in their own way, and Hiccup was attentive to them. They would kiss and cuddle and hold hands, have picnics, watch the sunsets or the stars, just normal things that anyone else would do while dating. Hiccup had wondered how it was possible to date so many people at once, but he was making it work, trying to give each Rider his individual time. Group dates were a lot of fun though, times where they would all hang out together. Well, it wasn't really a group date, Hiccup figured - just how things naturally worked on the Edge. They were all there for each other, like they had been from the beginning of the time on their island. 

Every once in a while, Hiccup was propositioned for sex. And, unless it was from Astrid, he would say no, and his partners would respect his boundaries. He didn't want them knowing just yet.

Until one day he did. He figured that if Astrid had been accepting of him for who he was, why couldn't the rest of his partners? They'd been friends for years now, had grown to like what they found strange about him at first. Certainly they could handle one more thing.

So, the Dragon Riders were gathered in Hiccup's hut. He had Astrid and Toothless by his side, sandwiched between them, and that made him feel good about this, more confident. Yes, Astrid and Toothless had accepted him. The rest of his friends surely would too. 

"What's this about?" Snotlout asked, folding his arms. Clearly he thought they were in trouble for something. He was pouting a little.

Hiccup laughed lightly. "Snotlout, you're not in trouble. None of you are." 

"Oh." Snotlout dropped his stance, cleared his throat. "Yeah, I knew that."

"I wanna tell you guys something," Hiccup said. "It's a lot, but I think you can take it."

"Oh no! Something about Viggo?!" Fishlegs questioned. "The Dragon Eye?!"

"No, no." Hiccup raised a hand to placate him. "About me."

The room fell silent now, all eyes on Hiccup, expectantly waiting. 

Hiccup had thought over and over again of how he was going to word this, but now that it was actually happening, he was stuck. He opened his mouth, closed it again. Then, he came up with a beginning.

"I'm... different from you guys," he started. "I'm not exactly normal."

"Pfft, we already know that," Ruffnut said, interrupting his flow.

"No, no, I don't mean personality or anything," Hiccup said, pacing now. His hands itched to do something. That was one reason he invented things. It gave him something to do with his hands. He walked over to his desk, picked up a loose cog, began fiddling with it. "I mean, sex-wise."

"Biological sex?" Fishlegs questioned while the twins snickered a little. Hiccup had known that word would get that out of them, so he didn't mind. He just continued fiddling with his cog, no longer pacing now that he had something to do with his hands, facing the Dragon Riders. 

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I'm a man, but, uh, well, I don't have a penis." He shrugged as if this was no big deal. "I've got a clitoris and a vagina."

Silence in the room, all eyes still on him. Faces were perplexed, shocked.

"What?" Snotlout asked, breaking the silence. "But you don't have breasts."

Hiccup patted his flat chest. "Nope. Just uh, different on the bottom."

"That's interesting," Fishlegs said, putting a finger to his chin as if in thought, which he probably was. "I've heard of that happening before. It's pretty rare though."

"Yeah, I know. Gothi told me," Hiccup said.

"Wait, so you seriously have a vagina?" Tuffnut asked, pointing at Hiccup's nether region.

Hiccup leaned back against his desk, nodded. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with this discussion, but he was glad that it was out in the open now. He didn't like hiding things from his friends and lovers. That was why he'd shown Astrid all those weeks ago. 

"Do you get moon's blood?" Ruffnut inquired. 

"No," Hiccup answered. He patted his lower abdomen. "Don't have a uterus."

"This is so weird!" Snotlout yelled. "And cool! Hiccup, why did you never tell us?"

"I was worried you wouldn't be accepting," Hiccup answered honestly. "It's a secret I've kept forever and until recently it just seemed easier to keep it."

"It means a lot that you told us, Hiccup," Fishlegs said, coming over. He put a hand on his shoulder, and Hiccup smiled at him. "Thank you for trusting us."

Astrid leaned close, kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "Told you you could do it."

Hiccup's smile deepened. Tears of joy alighted in his eyes, and he couldn't help but give each of his friends a hug and a kiss. They'd accepted him.


End file.
